The Dark Mist
by BetTheDuckisInTheHat
Summary: In a favorite field on the edge of mountains is where the mist sees it. Not really an it but a her. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Mist**

_Part 01_

There's a lot of mystery around the dark mist. Nobody knows where it came from and some say it brings bad omens like flooding rain, bad crops and even death; others say it's just a simple, dark cloud with no meaning whatsoever. What everyone knows for sure is that the dark mist has always been a part of their lives, hovering over the skies, always in motion and never stopping anywhere for too long; and nothing good ever comes of it.

The truth is that the dark mist can't be blamed for what it is; it has no choice in its being. It just wanders from one place to another with no real destination, just trying not to be a bother while living its life with no meaning or purpose. It doesn't know why bad things happen where it passes or if the bad things just happen because they were meant to happen.

Even in its inﬁnite, lonely life, the mist still finds a bit of joy when it hovers over a beautiful landscape. The mist's favorite is the southeast of the country at a particular time of the year. The mountaintops are still covered with a light sheen of snow while the grass and blossoming flowers of the fields below it bloom in the most colorful display the mist has ever seen. Appreciating the color and light is one small indulgence the mist can truly enjoy.

In a favorite field, tucked away between a small village and craggy, snowy mountain peaks the mist first sees it. Not really it, the mist realized, but a her. The most beautiful being the mist had seen in its entire existence. Running through the fields with such awe and happiness was a young human woman more beautiful than any snowy mountaintops, clear waterfalls or blossoming roses. The mist couldn't help but watch. The girl didn't seem to care that the mist was near nor did she seem to fear its presence like so many others had done. The young one just skipped through the long grass without a care; her long, blonde hair tangled in the wind and her clothes worn. As the mist watched, she would stop suddenly just to pick up flowers or crouch down to approach the smallest animals. The mist just watched, having never felt so drawn to another creature or being before. It didn't understand why, didn't want to question it, just continued to gaze at the young human's beautiful form from above.

As the day wore on the mist unconsciously drifted, distracted in its long observation of the girl until suddenly that girl looked up into the skies. The mist was surprised to see the most beautiful clear blue eyes looking up at it, looking up to see what had cast the shadow, blocking the sun from warming her. Most surprising to the mist was how the corners of the human's mouth twisted up and broke into a wide toothy grin. The mist had seen the expression many times on human faces but never directed towards it and especially not a with smile so bright and beautiful as this one.

Looking into the girl's eyes, the mist felt jolts of energy and tingles roll through all its form. The girl watched just like the mist had watched the girl and now the dark mist with all its tingling energy didn't want to ever leave. The mist could have stayed locked in the girl's gaze forever but the energy kept building until it was too much, manifesting itself with a loud thundering that made the girl jump, startled. She looked down to the ground then sprinted away from the field and away from the mist.

Away from the field and the human girl, all the energy and pleasant tingle dissipated, leaving a hollow kind of grief in its wake. The mist had never experienced such a sudden, deep sadness before. It had always been alone, but had never felt this lonely. The mist needed to see that young woman again. The urge to suddenly change its path and follow her was great but with much sorrow, the mist realized it couldn't. The mist could only bring bad omens to the girl by following her and the mist couldn't even bear the thought. With great sadness the mist continued its path through the skies, moving away from the girl and her field. Though it refused to look back, the mist made a promise to itself to return one more time. It would come back to see the girl, even if it was just once, just to be sure she was okay.

_Part 02_

As promised, the mist returned to the field. It longed to see the girl, assuring itself that it was just making sure she was safe and well. A glimpse of her blonde hair would be enough to put the mist at ease. And the mist did see that she was well. It would have left for good but then the girl turned her perfect blue eyes skyward. The promise to return just once was suddenly forgotten.

The mist came back to the field over and again. It would try to stay away, managing a week or two before rushing back (just to make sure). Months passed, the mist returning to hover over the girl, always careful to control the energy jolts that would build in its form. It also took great care not to hover for too long. It didn't want to bring any kind of misfortune to such a wonderful creature. Some days, if the mist was patient, the blonde would look up into the skies and the mist could fully appreciate the clearness and purity of those blue eyes. If the mist was really lucky, the girl would smile her way, filling it with energy and life again. If the blonde girl didn't appear in her field the dark mist would worry itself, leaving with a sinking sense of dread. When the girl returned the following day with no signs of harm the mist would be flooded with relief.

The girl would never leave the field until the mist had passed by, completely unbothered by its presence. She almost seemed to enjoy the mist's presence, always running around and picking up flowers or random plants, always cheerful and bright with a dancing grace in her step. Sometimes her smile at finding a particularly bright flower or a set of complimenting colors would turn to the mist. That smile, the mist imagined was just for it.

After many months the mist couldn't help but notice that, aside from the small animals that would sometimes pay a visit to the blonde, she was always alone; no other humans ever accompanied her to the field. Was it possible this beautiful girl was as lonely as the mist? Surely no one as wonderful and cheerful as this young woman could be friendless; maybe she just preferred to visit the field alone to think or clear her head. Of course she wouldn't be alone all of the time. Only unfortunate beings, like the dark mist itself, were given this kind of lonely fate.

The more the mist returned, the harder it became for it to leave and especially to fight the urge to follow the girl when she left at the end of day. The pain of watching her leave was almost unbearable and it took all of its will to just let the woman go.

The dark mist had heard many things in all its years of existence. The creatures and forces of this realm especially loved to speak of different powerful things and all of them knew that amongst mortals and other living beings on the earth there was a power greater than anything else; a feeling they called love. The mist had heard about this love and even seen it at work in many beings. Just like most emotions or feelings, the mist had never really felt it before.

The mist had seen how a man after a long time away from home might scoop his offspring up into his arms enveloping them in a tight embrace and stroking their hair tenderly. The mist saw how a man and woman would meet under an old oak tree away from other humans to exchange gentleness and affection. None of the words or displays of affection had been enough to prepare the mist for what it felt watching the blonde woman. Nothing could even begin to describe such feelings. Some had said that love was indescribable; maybe that was what they really meant.

The dark mist couldn't help but wonder what it might be like to share the fate of a human, to share the fate of this girl and experience all those pleasant things it had seen mortals do. It would surely be incredible. Just the thought of a real interaction with the young woman was enough to leave the dark mist in a blissful state of crackling energy. Those thoughts couldn't be nurtured though. Such a foolish hope could only be followed by crushing disappointment.

One day, after one of its longest absences from her favorite place (favorite person) on this earth, the dark mist saw that the girl wasn't strolling happily through the grass picking up flowers like she usually did. She was sitting atop a large rock on the edge of the field with her arms hugging her knees tightly, shoulders slumped and eyes cast down. Something was wrong with the girl and the mist felt a pang go through her form. Just as that thought passed through its mind, the blonde girl, seemed to sense the familiar shadow the mist caused and looked up to the sky. The blonde's face was covered with fresh tears, her lips pressed tightly, her brows furrowed and her beautiful blue eyes usually so bright and cheerful were swollen and scarlet from crying. If the mist felt a light pang at the curled up form the girl was in, it felt overwhelming pain at seeing all those fresh tears.

Something terrible must have happened to make her so distraught. The mist knew its understanding of humans was fairly limited but it just couldn't fathom what might have happened to this young woman. Why would anyone want to harm or upset such lovely person? The mist needed to comfort the blonde woman. It needed to be there for her, and somehow, make it all better even if it had no idea how this could actually happen.

None of that could ever be possible though. The mist was once again fooling itself, with its daft and misleading thoughts. The dark mist had never felt so useless before as the one creature the mist cared for sat sad and alone. Consumed by its unsettling thoughts and anger over its utter lack of utility, the dark mist began to condense, becoming a heavy, dark cloud. Jolts of energy violently coursed through its form, a heavy thundering sound resonating out and echoing through the valley.

The mist could feel the changes happening and was confused but accepting. The blonde girl had sparked love in the mist, why not these other changes as well. If only all this darkness and thunder could stop then the mist needn't worry about frightening the girl and driving her away from the field. The mist tried to disperse its form as much and as soon as possible but it was proving to be quite a difficult thing. The mist failed to notice that the young woman had not even moved an inch from her spot on the rock.

The mist focused, concentrating on that light, love feeling until it got back to its usual form, the sky clearing back to blue. The girl, who had yet to even move, finally lay down on top of the rock putting her hands behind her head and gazed up, watching the skies through the dark mist. Her eyes were finally dry, only the slight redness and dried tear marks on her cheeks revealing her previous distress. Even without her usual playful grin, she still looked the most beautiful being the mist had ever seen, and the familiar tingles were already returning.

After a while the blonde's eyes closed and with a serene expression she drifted off to sleep. The mist felt sure she deserved rest and it would do anything in its power to ensure this girl could have it without any disturbances.

Paying careful attention to any foreign or suspicious movement around the field, the mist stayed, not caring that it was staying for longer than it usually did. The girl never minded if the mist was there, so right now as the young woman rested on top of the rock, the mist doing the only thing it could do; watch and wait. If it couldn't bring comfort to the girl directly, the least it could do was make sure nobody disrupted her rest.

The sun had already set, when the woman finally woke up. Rubbing at her eyes, the girl shivered slightly before she sat up slowly. With a gasp she rose to her feet looking left and right in alarm. Whatever the woman must have been thinking or dreaming about while she drifted off must have scared her, the mist thought. And the mist did not like even the thought of that.

With a heavy sigh the blonde girl patted her worn dress to rid it of any dirt that had gathered on her clothes then headed off in the direction of her home. Before rounding the corner that always blocked her from the mist's view she looked back over her shoulder. The mist had never stayed so late before.

After the woman disappeared in the dark, the mist finally considered what had happened. It felt a strange sense of pride for its ability to watch over the girl while she rested and for not letting anything happen to her all the while but it worried over what might have happened? Would the mist have been able protect and help the girl? The mist had seen the violent things humans were capable of doing to each other. Just the thought of anything bad happening to the blonde made a pang of hurt run through it.

The mist couldn't comprehend why it suddenly doubted its own powers, of course if the mist desired to do so it could easily handle a few mortals. But what if by doing so it scared the girl away? Or even worse, physically hurt her in the process? That thought alone sent even more excruciating pain through the mist. The mist felt useless all over again. It couldn't comfort the young woman when she most needed it and probably could do little to help her at any other time of need.

Despair overcame the mist again. It was harder and harder to stay away from the field and the lovely girl who frequents it. The mist felt hollow and sad whenever it had to leave only growing with longing the longer it stayed away. The mist was appalled by its helpless situation. How could the mist go on like this? Was it even possible? The way the mist just existed didn't feel like enough any more. Watching the blonde woman from afar without interference wasn't enough. For once the dark mist truly and wholeheartedly wished to whoever was out there, that it could be with her as an equal even for just a short while.

The moon was so bright that night, but the mist didn't notice it. Wrapped in its own unsettling thoughts the mist didn't realize just how clear the sky was. It completely failed to notice how its own, usually dispersed form was gathering around it and becoming dense in one single place, so close to the ground. The last, fine, trailing tendrils actually brushed the ground before The Mist noticed anything much at all. Suddenly, jolts of energy coursed through it. This energy was new, unfamiliar and brought excruciating pain. Finally, the dark Mist felt her form shift. Shift into something it didn't know. Shift in form, shape and consistency until everything went black.

_Part 3_

Just as the sun was starting to rise for the day, so was Brittany. She rinsed her face in the basin in the corner of her room then traded in her sleepwear for her favorite blue dress—faded and worn as it was—and made her way to the kitchen. After a quick breakfast and some morning chores, Brittany went to the stables to retrieve Liam. The large, sorrel colored horse was Brittany's only companion on the farm. His kind, dark eyes set in a clean white face revealed his age as he stared down at the blonde girl he cares for. Brittany laughed as the white tail that matched the white of his feet flicked up at her face. She strapped him into the harness, rubbing at his belly as she carefully tightened all the buckles.

Caressing her best friend's face, Brittany attached the small wagon, filled with produce, eggs and milk to the harness. She grabbed the reins before climbing into the wagon herself and Liam moved off under her direction, easily finding the path to the main road to town. Every other day she filled the wagon with her small farm's products and headed to town to trade. She was realizing recently just how difficult it was to maintain a farm, even one as small as hers, all by herself. She needed help but had no notion of how to get it. The day before had been difficult. Crying in the field a small release of the sadness inside her. It had been a long time since she'd felt so sad. The loneliness had finally hit her in a way she just couldn't escape. She didn't want to think about the cause of her sadness anymore, it was in the past after all and she had to keep moving forward.

The field was a part of that. She always liked to go there and clear her head. It had been a peaceful sanctuary through the hardest times. It felt good to just enjoy the day with the grass under her feet, the sun and wind in her hair. There, she was able to pick up as many flowers as she would like and she could dance or run and just be herself without anyone judging her or calling her mean names.

One thing Brittany didn't quite understand about the field was the dark mist that hovered in the space so frequently. It was there the previous night again, though it had been a while since Brittany had last seen it. It never bothered her when it was there. She even preferred it. The constant presence was comforting in a strange way. Brittany felt safe under it, like it was protecting her and nothing could hurt her.

She knew what people in town said about that mysterious mist, but she didn't understand why, when the mist had only brought her comfort and joyful thoughts so far. The day before in particular Brittany had so needed comfort and the mist was there directly above her. Lying on that big rock she found solace in the mist's presence and as if it knew that, the mist didn't pass by like it usually did. It stayed hovering over the field through the whole day, and even when darkness had fallen Brittany could still tell that the mist remained with her.

Most people would find such thoughts very odd, but not Brittany. Her mother used to say she looked at things differently and most people just couldn't understand that. She never quite fit with anyone in her younger years and remained a lonely young woman. Her unique ways of perceiving things had made the people in town, and even in the neighboring farms say rather harsh things about her intelligence or lack of it.

Lately though she was only known as that poor girl who lived in the smallest farm far from town, that wasn't smart enough to keep the farm going. They hoped for her sake that a man might marry her and save the farm but didn't really expect it to happen. Brittany tried to ignore the comments and sneers but people in town usually made sure she heard them.

The young blonde was pulled from her thoughts when she passed the first little buildings that marked the edge of town. With a scattering of small buildings, a church, local market and tavern lining the main road, the small town looked like any other. The men were already working to open their shops and businesses, while the women stayed gossiping by the side of the road. Their children ran around them, occasional reprimands being called out to keep them in line.

All eyes went to Brittany when she pulled Liam and her wagon up in front of the market. Some looked at her with pity, others with annoyance, but most of them just turned away indifferent. Brittany gathered her products from the wagon after securing Liam in a safe spot with the other horses and carried her things into the market to her usual buyer.

"Good Morrow, Gaffer John!" Brittany said with a smile.

The old man, John with a mighty white beard on his face but barely any hair on his head limped back to his stall, heavily favoring his right leg.

"Oh Brittany my dear, how have you been?" he asked with a kind smile forming on his aged face. John was the only person in this town that had never mistreated Brittany. Even if he didn't understand some of the girl's behavior, he had always been a family friend and a regular buyer of the Pierce's products. Nowadays he was the only buyer.

"I am much better, thank you." Brittany said trying to be polite but continued, frowning a bit while saying "Though Grace was giving me a hard time today, I think she had an argument with Mary. But how about you?"

"I'll be doing quite well enough, my dear, could not be better." John answered, scrunching his wrinkled face in confusion at the mention of Grace, who he knew was actually a hen. Being used to Brittany's particular manner, he brushed it off, smiled and said in good nature "Though this old limp of mine does not so well in all this cold weather." He emphasized his point by patting his bad leg with a wince.

Brittany gave him a soft smile and a worried look.

He pointed to the blonde's basket and large bag. "Enough about me, darling. What have you got for me today?"

She leaned forward for him to take a look at the eggs and milk in the basket then opened the bag for him to look at the vegetables inside.

He gave a satisfied nod and said "I shall take everything as usual, my dear." He handed her a small basket along with a purse of coins. "Here take this, the missus made some biscuits and wanted me to give it to you when you stopped by."

Brittany frowned at the purse that clearly contained more coins than it should.

John cut her off before she could object. "Now, go on. I bet you still have much to do, and I shan't take any of it back." He shooed her with flailing hands and a smile. She grinned and said a quiet thank you as she walked away waving goodbye.

After stopping in a few other shops to gather supplies and any food the farm didn't already supply her with, Brittany finally settled everything in her wagon. It had taken a lot less time than she thought it would and it wasn't even mid morning yet. Even with supplies for the next week purchased her pouch still had plenty of coins and Brittany suspected John had been a little too generous this time, but there was no arguing with the old man.

With the extra coins, Brittany skipped over to the local tavern to purchase a few bottles of her favorite apple drink with honey. She had no fondness for alcohol and the man who owned the tavern was always grump but he made the best apple drinks so she always went there when she had extra coin.

After a quiet ride home, Brittany unloaded the supplies from the wagon, setting everything in its place and feeding and tending to a tired Liam. It wasn't even midday yet but the sun was bright and the wind wasn't too cold, so she picked up a basket and started packing it with a bottle of her favorite drink, some of the freshly made biscuits and cheese. On her way out the door she grabbed her one woolen cloak in case the evening was cold as it had been the day before. With basket and cloak slung over her arm she walked back toward her field hoping the mist would be there again today. Brittany couldn't wait to sit on the grass and eat dinner with her favorite drink under the dark mist's shadow.

To her disappointed, when she reached the edge of her field, the mist was nowhere to be seen. Deciding it was still a nice day to eat outside, Brittany settled her basket on the grass in the sun and was about to sit down when something new caught her eye. She couldn't tell what it was from this far but on the other side of the field, in the tall grass was a dark shape. She thought it was probably just an animal lying down, but the form seemed too large to be the usual animals she's seen there. Curiosity drew her forward. The tall grass obscured it from view so it could be a hundred different things. Taking her basket with her, the blonde stood straight and crossed the field in the direction of this new thing in her field.

As she was getting nearer, Brittany could make out what seemed to actually be a human shape. She moved a little faster, a frown of worry appearing on her face as she realized that the very person shaped bump in the grass didn't seem to be moving.

With the grass being too high, Brittany was only able to fully see the slumbering woman when she was right beside her. Brittany gasped in surprise. She could never have expected to find a person there, especially not an unconscious and very naked young woman. Lying on her stomach, arms tucked under her sides, the girl was probably no older than Brittany. She had a complexion darker than Brittany's with long waves of dark hair flowing over her face.

Brittany stared for a few seconds recovering from her surprise, but soon realized she had to do something to aid this girl. Crouching next to the girl's head and setting the basket on the grass, the blonde noticed with a wave of relief that the brunette's torso was moving up and down with her breathing. Without knowing exactly how to proceed, Brittany leaned in and gently brushed the girl's hair aside, revealing her face. For a second time that day, Brittany gasped in surprise. Her breath felt caught as she looked down at the brunette's beautiful face. Everything about her was beautiful from her delicate cheekbones, to her plump lips; even her jaw line was beautiful.

Trying to ignore the feeling of her ears and face burning, Brittany softly tried to shake the girl awake. As soon as she touched the brunette's bare shoulder the cool skin seemed to send pleasant tingles into the tips of her fingers. Brittany stopped to gaze at her hands but remembered there were more important things to deal with in that moment.

"Miss" she tried calling the girl "Miss, can you hear me?" and she continued. "Are you all right?" Nothing seemed to work, the woman didn't respond and was still unconscious. Brittany didn't know what to do and she sat back worrying a lip between her teeth. Suddenly a scowl formed between the brunette's closed eyes and Brittany saw the woman's body shivering, though she still seemed to be unconscious. The blonde suddenly remembered just how cold the brunette's skin felt under her touch and she scolded herself for being so forgetful. With a rush of heat creeping up her face the blonde also remember the woman's current nakedness.

While concentrating her eyes on the woman's face, Brittany took her woolen cloak and covered the brunette's exposed body. She didn't know what had happened to this girl or why she was unconscious in this field but she could be hurt; something or somebody could have hurt her. Brittany felt an unexpected rush of sadness and anger at the thought that someone could have hurt this beautiful stranger.

Making her final decision, Brittany was very careful to cover the woman properly with the cloak before turning her over. The girl murmured in her sleep but didn't wake, even as Brittany hooked one arm under the brunette's knees and wrapped the other around her shoulders. She picked her up into her arms and the girl's head fell gently against Brittany's shoulder, warm breath sweeping over her collarbone. Brittany was amazed by how light the girl was and how tiny and fragile she seemed in her arms. And with a soft smile on her face, Brittany started walking back to her farm leaving the basket and meal behind, completely forgotten.

Halfway there, the brunette stirred in the blonde's arms and Brittany softly breathed out, "Worry not. I'm taking you home."

_Part 04_

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. Nothing could be heard or seen. It was like blackness had surrounded her whole body. The pain had finally stopped; only a dull ache could be felt now—an ache and other…things, she could feel vast parts of her self brushed or bumped. She wanted to flee from sensation surrounding her on all sides. But her form was unmoving. It couldn't float away. Even falling in and out of consciousness, she felt stuck to a hard surface beneath her. Her form was so different, solid. Reality merged with dreams and hallucinations.

She floated in this unknown limbo, with flashes of blue breaking through the dark. Eventually, voices could be heard. No, not voices, but one, soft, angelic voice calling out. Calling from some unknown distance.

Suddenly a warm something was spilled over a body, _her_ body, which she realized, had been cold. The body, _her _body was then covered and enveloped in something even warmer. For a moment, familiar tingles could be felt spreading through her form. Then there was darkness again. But still wrapped in the warm embrace one last word could be heard. Home.

The Mist felt light stir her from unconsciousness. Her body was resting on top of something very soft and comfortable. Her once expansive form now contained somehow still felt so different even if the pain was gone. No more pain. Just warmth. With an increase in the brightness of the light, she felt the urge to see and instinctively opened her eyes. She blinked against the brightness trying to adjust as she looked around. She was inside a small square shaped wooden structure, with an opening cut into one of its walls where the sunlight seemed to be coming through. With shock, she realized that this must be what it was like inside a human dwelling. But that couldn't be possible, could it?

Looking down in disbelief, she saw two human arms resting over white fabric. Her expression went from disbelieving to confused and bewildered as she lifted and examined her new limbs. Human limbs. Human hands and delicate human fingers with short human nails.

No wonder she felt so different, the entirety of her form was now a solid body, completely human, with two legs and two arms and every other body part just like every other human. Running her hands over the body The Mist felt lean muscle except for a soft belly and two mounds on her chest. Female, she thought as she sat up, just like the girl in the field. Looking down as the blankets pooled around her middle she did notice her complexion seemed quite different from the humans she usually gazed at and that the hair spilling from the crown of her head seemed just as dark as the entirety of her old form used to be.

Looking up from the new body, The Mist continued to gaze curiously around her. Beside the soft, lumpy surface she woke up on she saw a wooden furnishing with a vessel on top containing beautiful, red flowers she recognized from her favorite field. Just as she was reaching for the flowers, eager to touch them for the first time, she heard a loud noise coming from outside and froze. Other sounds, all getting closer to her new and little space followed the strange noise. The door to the room made a loud banging and then cracked open. The mist startled violently, tugging the blanketing fabric up between her new body and whatever was coming. She could feel a strange beating in her chest and let out a strange noise like a human laugh as she realized that it must be her heart. As the mist continued to wonder over the new things happening to her, the door opened further revealing a head of blonde hair and curious blue eyes looking straight at her.

The blonde girl cautiously entered the space and time seemed to slow down for The Mist. Motes of dust twinkled in the light through the gap in the wall as the girl's graceful movements brought her closer. If she thought the girl was beautiful from afar, she was simply breathtaking up close—and the blonde was suddenly very close. With her blonde hair pulled back in a careless bun, her beautiful face was on full display. The long, straight nose and cheeks had the lightest dusting of freckles probably caused by the sun and her thin, pink lips were curled up in a coy smile.

"Hi" the woman said when she reached her side, effectively breaking the brunette out of her trance.

From her position the girl couldn't help but notice how tall the beautiful blonde seemed to be when she had always been so small before.

"You're finally awake," Brittany continued with a bright smile and a soft voice. "I was starting to worry, it's been two suns since I found you." She frowned a little at remembering the state she had found the other girl in. As the brunette kept her silence with a confused look on her face and her hands fidgeting on top her covers, the blonde addressed her again "Can you understand me?"

The brunette's big, brown eyes got wider at the question but then she merely nodded shyly before returning her gaze to the hands in her lap.

With a broadening smile on her face, the blonde girl said, "I am Brittany." She took a pause to chew on her bottom lip then added, "What's your name?"

The Mist understood what the beautiful girl with the beautiful name was asking, but she honestly didn't know how to answer. Everything was so new to her. She'd never even been inside a human house before, and now it seems she'd been asleep in one for two days. She'd never had a conversation with a human; surely she had never even been this close to one before, certainly not with a human body of her own. Is that even right? Is this new form she finds herself in human? She's not completely sure since she'd never had a body before. At least not that she can recall. She had always been a mist. A lonely, dark mist and nothing else.

So even in replaying Brittany's question in her mind, she had no answer. Did she have a name? No, why would anyone name a mist? It didn't make sense. Yet something in the back of her mind kept telling her otherwise. Maybe she did have one, once.

Brittany sighed heavily, taking in the girl's continued silence and troubled looked. God only knew what had happened to this poor girl. She might not remember anything, not even her name, and here Brittany was asking questions just to make the girl even more troubled. "I'm sorry," the blonde blurted out "I really am, you don't have to answer that. I'll just let you rest some more now," She said as she turned to leave the room. Just as she was reaching the door, she heard a raspy, dry voice whisper something. She turned back to see her guest visibly swallowing and clearing her throat, voice lost, probably from lack of use.

"Santana," she said, her voice warm and beautiful.

"Uh?" the blonde stepped back, dumbfounded to stare at the small girl in her bed "What?"

"Santana," the brunette repeated, with her voice still only just above a whisper but more conﬁdent. "I think that is my name," she said finally looking the blonde right in the eyes.

"Oh," Brittany exclaimed still surprised at hearing the girl's beautiful voice and unusual name "Santana," she tried the name on her tongue once. "Santana" she said it again, now with a grin on her face "That's actually a beautiful name, Santana, it fits you." She stumbled over the last words as heat rushed to her face.

"Thank you, Brittany" the brunette said with a coy smile, her hands still clasped tightly together, but her eyes still on the blonde.

Somehow, the blonde felt Santana meant much, much more by those words.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Disclamer:** This is a work of fiction, set in a fictional world. And Brittana does not belong to me, unfortunately.

**Gaffer** - (Gaffer is short for grandfather). This would be more of an affectionate greeting than a respectful one.

A shout out to the most amazing beta ever **_dance-tilyou'redead,_ **who managed to make my ramblings into something actually readable. And thanks to everyone who supported and encouraged me to publish this story, you guys are the best.

I hope you guys enjoy the story. This is supposed to be 3 or 4 shot. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue :)

Ducks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 05_

Morning light stirred Santana from sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The place was bright and made of wood, strange but familiar. Looking to her side, she saw a vessel containing beautiful red flowers and she remembered waking up yesterday in this strange place with a human body. She met the most amazing human, the girl she had always observed from afar. Brittany. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Santana thought as a smile lit her face.

Using her hands she pushed herself up, the fabric covering her falling down around her waist. She remembered how fatigued she felt yesterday after meeting the blonde woman, and how quickly she drifted off to sleep after she left. Santana looked down passed her bare chest at her new hands, she still couldn't believe this was happening. At first she thought it was only a dream, but she would have woken up by now if that was the case. Just to make sure, she trailed her hands over her body to feel her skin. It seemed solid, warm and very much real.

Hearing faint sounds coming from outside, Santana hoped Brittany was real too. She felt her body tensing as the sounds got louder and seemed to approach the door. The door slowly opened and revealed familiar blonde hair and blue eyes accompanied by a soft smile. Santana sighed with relief as she realized that the blonde was indeed real. The girl said "Hi," her voice angelic as she stepped into the room. Brittany had her hair down now and the same blue dress she wore when visiting the field. She looked incredible with the morning light coming in through the window and reflecting off the blonde's locks making Brittany's face brighter, her blue eyes glimmering in the soft light.

Brittany was carrying some type of wooden board with a small container on top of it. Santana was so mesmerized by the girl's grace and beauty as she got closer that she barely noticed the blonde abruptly stop a few paces from her. With a confused frown, Santana looked up into Brittany's face and was met with wide bright blue eyes and flushed cheeks and ears. The blonde's mouth was opening and closing, like she wanted to say something but words just wouldn't come out.

Not understanding, Santana followed the girl's line of sight, to see that Brittany was staring at her bare chest. Still frowning, Santana couldn't understand the blonde's strange behavior so she tried responding to the girl's greeting.

"Hi" she mimicked, a little unsure of how her voice sounded. Brittany seemed to startle out of her trance as she awkwardly coughed and approached the brunette again, setting the board on the wooden furnishing beside them, but her cheeks remain in a deep shade of red.

"Hi" Brittany repeated as she stared down at the floor. Santana could feel a smile tug at her lips at how endearing the blonde was. "You already said that."

Brittany looked up from the floor into deep brown eyes staring back at her and was surprised to see the girl's brow arched and possibly a smirk tugging at her pouty lips. Concentrating on the girl's beautiful face, the blonde swallowed hard before speaking again "D-did you sleep well?" she stuttered.

Santana just nodded her head in response; she still didn't understand the girl's edginess. She observed as Brittany took a step away from her and moved to the edge of the soft surface where the brunette laid to pick up a folded white fabric.

Brittany moved back to her position beside the smaller girl and draped the fabric over her shoulders covering the brunette's upper body.

Santana was about to question the blonde but Brittany spoke up first, "You must have been really tired, I hope the bed wasn't too uncomfortable." Brittany was watching her own fumbling hands.

After a moment of silence, Brittany looked up at the brunette whose expression was confused, her head tilted to the side. Before Brittany could ask what was wrong, she heard Santana's melodic raspy voice question, "Bed?"

"Yes, My bed. This bed." Brittany quickly explained and sat down at the edge of the bed and patted the soft sheets.

"So this is a bed?" the brunette asked as she kept looking in wonderment between the bed and the blonde.

"Don't they have beds where you come from?" Brittany could see the girl flinch at her question and protectively clutch the white sheet around her body. She immediately regretted asking the question. By the girl's appearance, Brittany could tell she wasn't from here, maybe in the place she was from they didn't have beds; maybe they just didn't call beds, beds. Maybe that was also why the girl didn't mind her own nakedness. Brittany didn't know. She had heard of places where people speak different languages, so anything was possible. She didn't mean to offend the girl but something must have happened to the girl for her to be here and to flinch just at the mention of her past.

Deciding not to push the subject, the blonde tried to change the topic. "You have to eat something." Brittany said as she moved to get the tray on the bedside table "I brought you some breakfast" the blonde continued talking as she looked at the tray with a bowl of vegetable stew and a spoon. "Breakfast" she heard Santana repeat in a whisper.

"Here, hold this tray" Brittany said as she picked up the tray from the bedside table and carefully placed it on the brunette's lap. "Tray" she heard the girl's velvety voice repeat. She wondered how many words Santana wasn't familiar with. "You don't know those words either?" she asked in pure bewilderment, Santana smiled bashfully as she shook her head in the negative. Brittany's returning smile was adoring.

"That's all right, sweeting. I'll teach you," Brittany said. Her happy grin showed all her teeth.

Santana just stared. She could feel her new human heart big in her chest, a warm feeling spreading through her body at Brittany calling her 'sweeting'. Santana was sure that was a term of endearment shared between humans that cared for one another.

"But first, go on and eat" Brittany urged Santana on with her hand pointing toward the tray. Santana wore a look of uncertainty as she looked between the bowl and the spoon. The blonde reached out, grabbed the spoon, and held it towards Santana "Use this" she said with her permanent smile.

As Santana picked up the spoon she whispered, "Thank you".

_Part 06_

She opened her eyes again and all she could see was darkness. She must have fallen asleep again and for a second she thought she might be back to being a mist, but as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see the indistinct shapes of the room she had fallen asleep in, the room she couldn't fit in before the change.

She thought about her day, and how fortunate she was that Brittany had found her. She was so wonderfully patient, she took the time to point at different things in the room and say its name, and she waited for Santana to remember the word before moving on to the next one.

When her eyes adjusted to the soft moonlight illuminating the room, Santana sat up on the bed and looked down at her body. She could see the white fabric of what Brittany called a 'sleep shirt'. A small smile played at Santana's lips when she remembered the blonde's flushed face as she explained to the brunette the odd custom of humans to cover themselves. Sure, Santana had seen, mortals wearing garments made of fabric or different types of animal skin, but she had just assumed they were used for warmth or protection, since the human body was so fragile. She didn't know anything about what they call 'decency'.

Feeling her lips dry and the scratchiness of her throat, she also remembered how Brittany had instructed her to drink water. There was a tin of it on the 'table' beside the bed.

As she was leaning in to get her 'cup' of water, she noticed there was a dark form at the foot of the bed and immediately tensed. Santana squinted her eyes in the dark to see a pile of fabric. The outlines were too indistinct to identify but she noticed strands of light coloured hair falling out of the pile of 'blankets'. Santana had to stifle a surprised gasp as she realized the dark shape was Brittany. Why was she sleeping on the floor? She had learned humans always lay in a bed or on soft surfaces to sleep, and she knew for herself how uncomfortable the ground was to her human form. So why would Brittany be sleeping on the floor?

To calm herself, Santana picked up her cup of water, took a long gulp and then a deep breath. She didn't know what to do, she certainly couldn't go back to sleep while Brittany lay on the floor but she also couldn't just interrupt the blonde's rest. She was brought out of her thoughts by a grunt. Brittany was shifting, restless in her sleep. After a moment of shifting she went still and the soft sleeping noises resumed. At that point Santana made her decision. "Brittany" she called softly. There was no response so she tried again. "Brittany" she said and stretched out her hand so she could touch the top of the blonde's blankets. "Britt" she said a little louder.

She felt her cheeks heating up as she let the name slip out but she didn't have much time to think about it since Brittany finally seemed to wake up, taking the covers from her face and slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Santana?" the blonde asked from below, her voice still coated with sleepiness. As Santana just stared at her, Brittany continued "Santana? Are you well? Is there something the matter?" she asked again, her voice now filled with concern.

Santana saw Brittany's brow crease in worry and she finally spoke up "No, there's nothing wrong with me". The brunette watched moonlight lightening Brittany's face and she could see the relief wash over her. There was a fluttering in Santana's stomach at the smile that came next. "Not with me," she carried on "but why are you on the floor, Brittany?" Even in the dark, Santana could see the blonde look away and bite her bottom lip. She heard a mumble coming from the blonde but couldn't understand. "What did you say?" she asked.

Brittany looked down bashfully and repeated her words in a whisper "There is only one bed in this cabin."

It took a moment for Santana to comprehend what the blonde meant. At first she couldn't see the problem, but then realized that Brittany must have given up her one and only bed and slept on the floor. She couldn't fathom why Brittany would do that for a complete stranger, but also couldn't help the warmth spreading through her chest, thinking of how thoughtful and kind Brittany was.

It was Santana's turn to frown at the blonde. "Were you sleeping over there this whole time?"

The blonde slowly nodded her head, still not meeting Santana's eyes.

The brunette's eyes go wide, now understanding how difficult her care had been for the other girl. She immediately pulled the covers away from her body to get out of the bed. Her body jolted and she almost fell out of the bed as her lower half wouldn't obey her. If it wasn't for Brittany jumping up to catch her around the middle, Santana would have fallen face down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked. Santana felt pleasant tingles spread up her arm where Brittany's skin brushed her own.

Santana had to look up to see Brittany's face as she was standing, holding her still. The taller girl's eyes were wide and her voice concerned. "You don't quite have your feet yet do you?" She gripped at Santana's shoulders to move the brunette back to lying on the bed.

"You can't just keep sleeping on the floor," Santana insisted, a hint of irritation in her voice. "It's your bed. It's not right" she finished with a huffed and a deep crease in her brow. She couldn't leave her host sleeping on the cold floor.

"Santana, you need the bed, you're still in need of recovery" Brittany calmly tried to explain, as she stepped back from the brunette and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Fixing her eyes on Santana's she took a deep breath "I won't take it back" she stated gently but firmly.

Santana averted her eyes for a moment, trying to think of a solution. She had always been stubborn and she also hated to lose. After a moment, a thought occurred to her "Can't we at least share it?"

The blonde only looked bewildered but Santana couldn't see what the problem was. Brittany couldn't go back to sleeping on the floor in her own home and honestly Santana thought it would be nice to be so close to Brittany. The longer they could be together the better.

At Brittany's silence, Santana insisted again, "I won't sleep on the bed, if you are sleeping on the floor." She instinctively crossed her arms in a stubborn human gesture and locked eyes with the blonde. Brittany still looked hesitant and for a moment Santana worried that the blonde just didn't want her company. She didn't want to make the blonde uncomfortable.

Finally Brittany released a deep sigh, slowly nodded her head and Santana saw a small smile tugging the blonde's lips. She grinned in triumph at her success, hopeful that maybe the girl did enjoy her company after all. She shuffled back as Brittany climbed into the bed; it wasn't that large but it could easily fit two people.

Santana resumed her position, lying on her back and looking at the 'roof' as Brittany reclined beside her. She could feel the blonde's stare on the side of her face so she tilted her head to stare right back with an eyebrow arched in question. Santana wasn't sure how she learned the gesture but Brittany seemed to understand. She bit her lip then asked, "Is this all right, San?"

The brunette was grateful for the darkness of the room. She felt her face heating up and her heart skip over at the shortened version of her name. Feeling she couldn't trust her voice, Santana just nodded her head and offered Brittany a soft smile before turning to the wall, back to the blonde allowing her more space. After another second Santana whispered so low, she didn't intend for the blonde to hear it "This is perfect, Britt."

But Brittany did hear. She released a pleased hum at the brunette's words before drifting back into her dreams with a smile playing at her lips.

_Part 07 _

It took a few more days for Santana to recover from her fatigue. Since that night, Brittany hadn't voiced any objection to their sleeping arrangement and much to Santana's delight, the blonde seemed much more rested. Santana was more than happy with the arrangement and the chance to spend even more time with Brittany and especially for the chance to wake up next to her.

As the days passed, Santana came to the conclusion that she wouldn't just go back to being a mist out of nowhere. She was slowly getting used to her new body, her body's needs and this new perspective of the world. She could feel her body getting stronger, her limbs weren't as heavy or uncoordinated, and she also had much more awareness and control over them. Unfortunately, she still didn't actually _know _how to use her legs properly. She couldn't get up from the bed to offer her host any sort of help. She was impatient and very much frustrated with how much of a burden she was.

Brittany had just came back from her morning chores; the last one being tending to Liam who had already been told all about Santana, their new guest. She was just making dinner; a quick stew on the hearth for her and Santana, when she heard a crash coming from her room. She quickly took the pot out of the heat, and ran towards the only bedroom.

Pushing the door open with a bang Brittany found Santana laying on her back, legs in an awkward position in front of her, the tin of water right beside her, water spilled across the floor. She hastily moved to help as she saw Santana struggling to prop herself up on scraped elbows.

"Santana! What are you doing?" Brittany said her voice filled with worry as she crouched on the floor to aid the brunette. Santana just huffed in irritation and obvious frustration. Instead she tried getting up on her own shrugging the blonde's hands away and promptly failing to lift herself up. Brittany suppressed a giggle at how adorable the smaller girl looked angry. Brittany waited for Santana to fail one more time before she released a sigh and once again extended her hands to help the aggravated girl.

"No, I'm trying to walk!" Santana snapped, obviously frustrated.

"Oh San, you must still be too weak, you should get back on the bed" the blonde suggested with a frown. She pleaded with her eyes for Santana to comply.

Santana blinked at Brittany once before her shoulders sagged and she let her back and then head fall back to the floor, her whole demeanor changed. Brittany watched as the brunette took a deep breath and almost warily whispered "I am well enough, it's just," she stopped to wet her lips, Brittany stared at them for just a moment before urging the girl on "It's just, what?" Santana looked up at the blonde's eyes for a second before looking away as she very timidly said "I do not know how to walk"

"You don't know how to walk?" the blonde repeated in surprise. Santana fidgeted with her hands where they rested on her stomach. "I need to learn," she was obviously talking to herself aloud but Brittany heard and Santana abruptly lifted her gaze to meet Brittany's, her eyes bright again. "And you will teach me" she exclaimed. Her voice suggested a demand rather than a request.

Brittany wouldn't mind teaching Santana how to walk, in fact she loved walking and running and any activity that involved moving her body. Her favorite was dancing, even if she never told anyone but her mother about it. "But," she asked "Why don't you already know?" she immediately regretted her question. Santana's body seemed to deflate at the question and the brunette's gaze went back to the ceiling. Brittany hated when she blurted things out without thinking.

"I can't remember how" Santana said in a low voice. Brittany felt like this wasn't the whole truth and she wondered what the girl could be keeping from her, but decided not to press the matter. Brittany didn't know what had happened to Santana but it must have been something bad for the girl to end up in that field the way she did. Brittany felt a shiver run through her at the thought of any harm coming to this girl. She knew there were mean people in the world, but she still couldn't fathom anyone deliberately harming her wonderful friend.

"All right, sweeting," Brittany said, too scared of the answer to ask any more questions. Santana looked up at the blonde confused as Brittany laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll help you," the blonde elaborated. "But first, let's get you off the floor" Brittany said as she used her other hand to quickly touch the tip of Santana's nose causing the brunette to release a delightful giggle. Brittany's grin grew as she watched the beautiful and intriguing girl, not understanding how Santana could be so brash and stubborn in one moment and then adorably shy in the next. Everything about the brunette was fascinating and she couldn't wait to see more sides of her.

The blonde positioned her right hand over Santana's knees and her other hand hovering the girl's shoulder, Santana looked up with that eyebrow quirked and Brittany asked "May I?" realization showed through brown eyes then the brunette nodded her head. Brittany moved her left hand to Santana's back and her other one to under her knees and in a quick motion lifted Santana off the ground causing a surprised squeal to come out of the brunette as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck.

Brittany had forgotten how light the brunette felt in her arms and how well they fit together. She brought the girl to the bed and carefully sat her on the soft cushion, immediately missing the warmth of Santana's body against her own.

"Do you want to start now?" Santana heard Brittany asking as the blonde stood in front of her waiting for a reply. The brunette took a moment to calm her hammering heart after the close contact with Brittany. Finally she nodded her head.

Looking down at the brunette, Brittany could see how red the girl's cheeks looked even with her darker complexion, she's probably still flushed from the fall, Brittany thought. "Are you certain?" she asked again just to make sure. This time Santana looked up in to the blonde's eyes and gave the taller girl a small smile.

"Here" Brittany extended her hand towards Santana and she immediately took it. With a beaming smile at the more than pleasant feeling caused by the contact she, very cautiously, helped Santana to stand.

She tried to take a step. "Oh, be careful" Brittany advised when Santana immediately tripped over her own feet. The blonde helped steady her again and with a gentle smile suggested, "First let's try standing, sweeting" Brittany helped the brunette keep her balance, wrapping her arm around Santana's waist. After a few tries Santana was able to stand alone as Brittany gently released her grip. Each time she would falter and lose balance the blonde was there to catch her and keep her steady.

"Good" The blonde said, standing close by as the brunette held her stance alone again. "Now let's try and take one step at a time" Brittany said. She stepped back close Santana so they stood face to face. She directed both of Santana's arms around her shoulders so Santana was holding to Brittany's neck. The brunette nodded with a smile and very flushed cheeks.

Santana took a tentative step forward, using Brittany as her support. She managed to take that step and very slowly took a couple more, with the taller girl looking her straight in the eye and muttering words of encouragement.

Brittany noticed Santana didn't really know where to put her feet, and kept tripping over herself, even with Brittany holding her. She had an idea. "San?" She caught the girl's attention and Santana looked up from her feet. "Let me show you" Brittany said with a bright smile. "I think it will help"

Santana nodded, mumbled an, "All right" and with Brittany's help she sat down on the floor. The taller girl stood in front of Santana as she said "Just watch, and then you can try doing the same"

Brittany had been enjoying the closeness with the Santana but she realized that perhaps the stumbling girl could learn a lot faster with an example to follow. She turned her back to Santana and took a few paces in the opposite direction. She could feel Santana's stare burning through her back, heated gaze prickling down her legs to her feet and back up again.

As Brittany took calm and slow steps around the room, Santana couldn't take her eyes off her; she didn't understand how a mortal could be so graceful. Santana could see such fluidity and lightness in her step that it wouldn't be a surprise if Brittany suddenly lifted up to float over the floor.

When the blonde approached Santana and helped bring her to her feet once again, she could see the brunette had a flushed face, her palms damp "Are you well?" she asked her voice laced with concern. "We can continue tomorrow, sweeting."

Santana shook her head and gave her a warm smile, "No, Brittany, I'm fine." She brought her hands back to Brittany's shoulders for support "Let me try again"

Brittany nodded as the brunette started her steps again, this time with more direction. After some more steps, Brittany knew that her idea had worked and Santana seemed to be a quick learner so she was soon taking sturdy steps . Each time her feet came together in a neat pair she flashed the blonde the most beautiful smile, adorable dimples puckering her cheek.

As the brunette started to take her first steps without help Brittany stayed near. Santana kept her balance by opening her arms as she took the first one; she looked so excited she took another careful step right away, she faltered but didn't fall, and grinned at Brittany as soon as she regained her stability. She tried to take her third step and her ankle wobbled, she completely lost balance and her right leg gave up under her, Brittany was quick enough to catch her around the middle, so the girl's upper body didn't hit the floor.

The blonde hurriedly asked, "Are you okay?" and Santana was just shook her head, eyes lowered in shame and frustration.

"I think that's good enough for today." The blonde said, and before Santana could protest or say anything else Brittany put her hand on the girl's back and the other under her knees to easily lift her off the floor again. She could hear Santana's heart beating rapidly. She must still be scared from the fall, she thought. Santana leaned her body further into the blonde, an arm wrapping around her shoulders as she leaned her head against Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany could feel heat rushing to her ears. "You did good today, sweeting," Brittany whispered near Santana's ear as she took a few steps towards the bed.

"Thank you, Britt."

Santana's eyes were closing, exhaustion clear in her expression. Brittany hummed as she placed Santana carefully on the bed and pulled a light blanket over her. She pushed a stray lock of dark hair away from her face. "Sweet Dreams, San."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Disclamer:** This is a work of fiction, set in a fictional world. And Brittana does not belong to me, unfortunately.

First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone that read/followed/favorite this story, and a special thanks to everyone who took the time to leave a review, thank you it means a lot. And thanks to my friends who gave me their support :)

Second of all, I apologize for the long wait. And I want to let you guys know that the next chapter is nearly finished and won't take as long.

Another shout out to my super awesome beta **_dance-tilyou'redead,_ **who took time off her busy schedule to help me. Thank you, dear.

I had to split this chapter in two, so I can already say it won't be a 4 shot anymore. It's going to be around 5 or 6 chapters. Let's see.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what you think :D

Ducks.


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 08_

The lessons continued, Brittany was patient and kind; Santana was stubborn but quietly–secretly loved every moment. Not only could she spend more time with Brittany: her favorite person, but the manner of Brittany's lessons meant that they were pressed together frequently; Brittany's hand would be in Santana's; sometimes the skin of Brittany's arm would brush her own; sometimes Santana could lean back into Brittany's arms, a warm breath brushing her neck. If Santana fell then Brittany would calm Santana with soft words and a softer hand against her cheek before she would carry her to the bed and they could lie together in the soft blankets. Even if she enjoyed the lessons, Santana was a quick learner and after a few days she could walk into the small kitchen to have supper with Brittany.

Brittany watched Santana's progress with fascinated care. She couldn't understand the pull she felt towards the smaller girl but Santana was the most beautiful and interesting creature Brittany had ever met. Everything she said was fascinating. Anyone else would possibly think Santana odd for misunderstanding simple things, but Brittany found it to be endearing. Santana would scrunch her nose and cock her head to the side, making a confused expression when Brittany said a word she didn't know or did something simple like scraping the ash from the hearth. Santana also listened to the blonde's explanations, enthralled by even the silliest stories. It felt wonderful, for Brittany to have someone actually listen and pay attention to what she had to say.

In the beginning Santana didn't have much to say; she would just look down at her hands if Brittany asked her any questions. With time she started to comment responds to Brittany's stories, and even share some of her own. Though Santana didn't seem to know much about everyday life, she knew so much about the world, about faraway lands and even places that Brittany had never heard of.

"In a desert land to the south," Santana explained one morning, "People live in pointed houses," she pressed her fingertips together her palms down to demonstrate the triangle shape. "Their houses are made out of cloth like your blankets, hung over long sticks and tethered to the ground." When Brittany nodded in understanding Santana's grin was contagious. Brittany suspected Santana was only sharing stories for the blonde's amusement.

Brittany sometimes wondered how the girl could know so much; Santana couldn't be any older than Brittany was so it seemed curious. The blonde never pressed her though, the same way Brittany never asked her what happened to Santana for her to end up alone in that field.

To Santana, Brittany seemed to have endless things to talk about with her and Santana loved to listen.

"Grace is being disagreeable again," Brittany would say pointing toward the chicken coup. Santana would nod and smile and ask questions just to keep Brittany talking. One time Brittany said, "I love the melted cheese biscuits the best. You know, when the cheese is melted and you can dip a crust into it?" Santana didn't know what that was like at all but Brittany said she would show her one time.

Their lessons on words and the names of things continued daily. Brittany could surprise Santana at any second with an odd conversation topic or a smile and sometimes even a hug. One morning Santana woke up to a small wild flower resting on the table beside the bed they shared. It was blue as Brittany's eyes and had a bright yellow center. It was perfect.

The blonde never explained why there was only one bed in the house, or why she lived all alone. The work Brittany had to get done on the farm seemed overwhelming for only one person; Santana knew that humans tended to live with their brethren and it was uncommon for a young woman to live alone but she never asked about it. She also tried not to mention the field where Brittany found her. Brittany was so kind and welcoming, Santana felt bad for hiding her past but she was terrified of how Brittany would react once she knew the truth.

On a pleasant evening when the farm work was done Brittany hummed as she prepared supper for two. Santana slowly made her way into the kitchen to watch the food cooking and to keep Brittany company. The blonde heard the heavy, slow steps behind her and turned to help. Santana held up her hand to stop her, and managed to take the last few paces to reach the table and sit down in one of the narrow wooden chairs. The smile Santana wore was so much like a triumphant smirk that the blonde just laughed in response as she turned back to making their supper.

When the potage was done, Brittany brought two bowls and a loaf of bread to the table.

Brittany sighed, content from the first mouthful. She looked up to see Santana enjoying hers just the same and remembered the story she had begun earlier. "Sweeting, would mind finishing that story?" she asked.

Santana gave the blonde a warm smile and nodded. How could she say no to Brittany? She was just happy that some of her stories seemed to entertain the blonde so much. "They carried long, beautiful swords that shone like stars," she explained. Brittany nodded, her smile wide so Santana recounted what she knew about the small eyed warriors in the East and how they sacrificed themselves in battle for their lords and loved ones.

Supper was finished but Brittany kept asking more questions making Santana smile at her enthusiasm even if she didn't enjoy those stories much herself. She had seen several wars and many great battles in her life as a mist. She had often witnessed actions that most humans would call bravery, but she called the foolish actions of careless mortals. Santana preferred telling stories about the beautiful places she had seen rather than violence, but Brittany liked the action filled stories so much that Santana happily obliged.

With their meal finished Santana got up from her chair, picked up her bowl and Brittany's to take on her slow way to the washbasin. Brittany had been picking at a thread on her sleeve but as soon as she looked up she jumped up to step in front of Santana.

"Sit down," Brittany insisted, pulling the bowls from Santana's grip. Santana frowned and tried to take the dishes back but Brittany lifted them up out of her reach with a teasing smirk.

Reaching for the bowls again Santana let out a huff. "Britt! I want to help." She tried to lean up on tiptoes but with a lurch she almost lost her balance instead.

Brittany, accustomed to seeing this wobbling Santana quickly put a steadying hand around her waist, the bowls still kept out of the brunette's reach. It had become a part of their usual banter for the last couple days; Santana would want to help Brittany with something like cleaning or chores on the farm, and the blonde would remain adamant that Santana would not help until she was perfectly healthy.

"San, you can barely stand." Brittany said with mirth in her voice.

"That's a lie, I can walk just fine," Santana said jutting out her lower lip and crossing her arms as she finally gave up on reaching for the bowls.

After a moment Brittany lowered her hand but still didn't hand the bowls over. "Let's make a deal," she said, eyes soft as she looked down at Santana. "If you can get these bowls from me, you can help me with the cleaning."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're not fair, Brittany"

Brittany just looked at her, smile getting bigger.

Santana's pout changed to a smile. "All right, I'll do it," she agreed.

Brittany was immediately suspicious of Santana's mischievous smile but decided to go along with whatever she had planned. Brittany took a small step back in preparation and held the bowls directly over her head. She nodded at the brunette signaling the start of their game.

Santana didn't move at first, she just kept staring into blue eyes plan evolving in her mind. Brittany was tall enough that she would rely on her height to win this game but Santana was sure she could use that to her advantage. She had learned in the days prior during one of their lessons that Brittany was sensitive to touch (what Brittany called ticklish) just near her ribcage. Santana planned to take full advantage of that knowledge.

She took a step forward seeing Brittany's brow arch in challenge. She raised her right arm pretending to reach for the bowls and the blonde followed the movement exactly as expected. At the same moment Santana lunged for Brittany's right side digging her fingers quick and sharp into the exact right spot.

Santana heard a loud shriek from above, Brittany immediately squirmed and her hands dropped down to pry the wriggling fingers away. All the while she released uncontrollable wails of laughter and Santana, laughing just as much, saw the bowls were now within her reach so she snatched them away, took a quick step back, and turned her back to her tickle victim.

After Brittany caught her breath she realized her hands were empty. Santana looking back over her own shoulder with a winning smirk and the two bowls clutched to her chest. "Not fair, sweeting" Brittany laughed as she regained her breath.

"I don't care, I won. So I'm helping you from now on." Santana went to put the bowls on the washing basin.

Brittany released a loud sigh, accepting that she couldn't win against the brunette. "I don't understand why you want to help so much."

The brunette turned around from the basin as she scrubbed one bowl and looked at the blonde. "How am I supposed to live here when I'm a burden to you?" She froze at her own words, eyes wide. She knew she wanted to stay with Brittany but she also had an increasing sense that their circumstances were also very unusual.

"You want to live here?" Brittany asked. She waited, tense for what she hoped would be a positive answer.

Santana nervously tried to fix the statement, shrugging as she turned back to the basin. "I didn't…I didn't mean it like…I mean, only if you wanted to…" she looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"I thought you would leave when you got better, do you really want to stay?" Brittany said as she took a few steps forward.

Santana looked up to meet a bright and hopeful gaze. "If you'll have me—If you want me to, I would love to." She could feel her whole face heating up but there was also a wonderful, warm feeling expanding in her chest.

"Of course I would, sweeting, I would actually love it." Brittany bit her lip, fighting a smile after the confession. "And San," she continued. "You would never be a burden to me."

Brittany gave the sweetest smile in the world showing her adorable pointy teeth, and Santana felt like her heart was about to melt in her chest.

_Part 09_

They had one more contented day together before Brittany had to go back to town. Brittany explained to her, that she wouldn't take that long, but it had been too long since she went and the farm was in need of supplies. And the blonde would be back before midday if she left real early. Santana just nodded with a tight lipped smile and tried not to look too anxious. This was the first time she would be really alone since she'd been in human form.

Brittany noticed her companion was uneasy, but there was nothing she could do except assure Santana of her quick return. "You'll be safe here and I'll be home in no time." She hugged Santana tight before leaving the cabin and then the farm.

Santana had become used to the loneliness as a mist but as a human she had no idea how to deal with it. Especially after spending so many wonderful days in Brittany's company. Santana tried to keep her body busy with small tasks like sweeping but she found herself still consumed by her own worries. She thought about Brittany constantly, her heart warming at every remembrance. She thought she had reached the height of love just watching Brittany in her field, but with each passing day Santana's love grew. Her heart sometimes felt like it could explode from loving too much. Her former life seemed more distant with every human moment she spent with Brittany, but that past was still very much a part of her. She felt terrible for not being honest with Brittany who had cared so much for her. Santana could tell just by Brittany's expression sometimes that she wondered about Santana's past; She wondered but never asked, for which Santana was grateful.

It just didn't seem fair but then if she did tell her, there was no way to predict Brittany's reaction. Santana knew most humans were skeptical to believe in the unknown even if most of them were superstitious. Then again, Brittany was unpredictable; she always did what Santana least expected. Santana also didn't know if her condition was permanent or not. There was no way for her to be sure of that. She also didn't know how long she would be able to live with the blonde. With all these uncertainties, she came to the conclusion that the only thing to be sure of was her love for Brittany. She would tell the blonde about herself even if it could mean the end of her stay.

With her mind set, Santana occupied the rest of her time with preparing dinner to surprise her friend.

Through the thick doors of the cabin, Santana could already hear Brittany on the outside; constantly apologizing to Liam for the weight he was carrying for her. Even such small Brittany things seemed to warm her heart nowadays.

After a while, Brittany busted through the front door with a flushed face carrying bags over her shoulder, which she quickly unloaded by the door, save for one package. Santana only observed from the small kitchen taking the potage out of the hearth, waiting for Brittany to acknowledge her.

Brittany seemed so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Santana's presence until she was halfway to their bedroom. Turning to stare agape at the brunette she asked, "San? What are you doing in here?" Brittany tried to move the package she was holding behind her back but failed spectacularly.

"I'm sorry, Brittany," Santana said smothering a smirk. "I just wanted to make a surprise for you and thought you might be hungry coming home."

A bright smile appeared on Brittany's face. "But sweeting, how do you even know how to cook?"

Santana looked down at her feet "I've watched you cook many times, Britt." With a tone of uncertainty she continued, "So I thought I would try it. I hope you like it." she added.

"I'm sure I will, San," Brittany said sitting at the small table with a mischievous smile. "But before we eat, I have something for you." She pulled out the hidden package. "For you," she explained, holding it out.

Santana sat across from her stunned; Brittany always seemed to surprise her, even when she was the one trying to surprise Brittany.

"I hope you'll like it," Brittany said pushing the package in Santana's hands, since the brunette haven't moved. The rough touch of the poorly wrapped package broke through Santana's thoughts. She kept looking between the package and her companion.

"Go on," Brittany urged, bouncing slightly in her chair with an excited grin.

Santana took a deep breath and carefully undid the wrapping. Her hands were trembling she was so excited for what it could be. She had never been given anything before, so she had no idea what to expect. But still she couldn't fathom the idea of not liking something Brittany had given her.

Her breath got caught in her throat as she pulled the paper away and carefully lifted a loose bundle of clothes. It was a clearly worn, but clean and simple red dress accompanied by a dark bodice. Lighter coloured undergarments were folded neatly underneath.

"You seemed to be in need of clothing," Brittany said looking bashful. "So I took the liberty to buy you some. You know I can't sew." Her face and ears turned crimson. "My clothes are really too big for you too."

"Brittany…" It was all that Santana could muster to say at first. She couldn't believe how precious this girl was to her. And with her heart beating rapidly and almost beating out of her chest she added a quiet, "Thank you."

"So sweeting, what did you make us for dinner?" Brittany asked with a beaming smile on her face.

Putting her new clothes to the side, Santana opened the steaming pot "I made potage," she shyly replied.

"That's swell, sweeting." Brittany said already finding a bowl to fill with the hot meal. She grabbed one of the spoons already laid out on the table. She ladled heaped spoons to her mouth and hummed happily. "Any bread toasted?" she asked Santana.

Santana felt a sense of accomplishment as she handed over the thick chunks of bread. She ate happily from her own bowl but then scrunched up her face at the taste. It wasn't completely unpleasant but it definitely wasn't good either. She stopped to look at Brittany, astonished by the way the girl kept eating, humming along like it was the most delicious food in the world.

After a few more mouthfuls, Santana decided it was time, even if there was a possibility of Brittany not taking the truth very well.

"Britt…" she began.

The blonde looked up from her bowl and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What is it, sweeting?" she said making Santana heart melt once again with the term of endearment.

"I…" Santana fidgeted with her hands but kept her eyes locked on the blonde. "I have something that I need to tell you." She paused. "About me."

Brittany nodded slowly and set her bowl and spoon down on the table. "All right."

"It's about the field, and the day you found me there." Santana hesitated.

Brittany looked uneasy, seeming nervous to hear the rest.

"You don't have to tell, Santana," she said forcing a sad smile. "Please, don't think you have to."

"No, but I want to," Santana replied looking more confident now. "I want you to know the truth about me."

Brittany fell silent and waited, never taking her eyes away from the brunette.

Santana took a deep breath and started. "Britt, I'm The Mist," she said.

Brittany blinked, clearly confused as she searched Santana's face.

"I am the mist, the dark mist." Santana continued. There was a flicker of recognition in Brittany's eyes as she continued. "I have been a mist for as long I can remember. I have been going to that field, for many moons now." She smiled looking up at Brittany. "Just to see you. I tried to stay away because no good has ever come from this mist— from me." She dropped her eyes back to her wringing hands; she couldn't look at Brittany's earnest, blue eyes anymore. "But I just couldn't stop." She took another deep breath. "I just couldn't. When I came back you were always there and so happy. But there was that time you seemed so sad. I just wanted to do something, anything to help you but I couldn't. I don't know what happened that day, after you left the field. I felt strange. And then…" she closed her eyes trying to remember. "Somehow, something made this happen." She gestured her hands towards her own, new, solid body. "And I became human," she finished, her eyes still shut tight.

Her confession was followed by a deafening silence, and any moment now she could imagine Brittany not believing in her mad story and laughing at her or even worse she could imagine Brittany telling her to leave, that she couldn't believe Santana didn't tell her the truth before, that no bad omen would live in her house. A lump of fear and pain lodged itself in her throat and she could feel the tears forming in her closed eyes.

Once again, Brittany managed to surprise her.

"Good."

Santana paused for a moment; surely she must have heard wrong but Brittany didn't say anything else. Santana opened her eyes and she was faced with bright blue eyes and a gentle smile. "G–Good?" She cocked her head to the side and her nose scrunched up as she tried to understand. "Brittany, I'm not jesting, I'm…"

The brunette was cut off by a soft, pale hand on her own. Brittany picked up her hand, rubbing soothing circles across one palm with her thumb. The action sent familiar tingles through Santana's body; tingles she remembered from before.

"Santana, I know you are not jesting," Brittany said. "Why would you do that?"

Santana's frown deepened. "So you believe me?" her voice was barely a whisper, but Brittany was so close.

"Of Course, sweeting" the blonde left her chair, kneeling closer to Santana to take both hands in hers. "Also, I said 'good' cause it's a good thing that you became human so I got to meet you properly."

Santana lifted her gaze from their joined hands to look into soft but determined blue eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't keep your distance, sweeting" Brittany paused to swallow and release a shaky breath, her eyes never faltering from the brunette's. "And it's good, because all you have ever brought me, were good things." Brittany blushed slightly at her own wording, but never lowered her gaze.

Santana couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips, she could hear her heart beating in her chest, and she was sure that even with her complexion she must be as flushed as Brittany was. She couldn't fathom that Brittany not only believed her, but Brittany didn't regret meeting her. She was so lost in happiness, lost in Brittany's eyes that she didn't even notice the blonde leaning forward. Not until she felt Brittany's breathe caressing her lips.

"Britt?" She instinctively closed her eyes and then Brittany's soft lips brushed her own. Their lips touched and a sharp reaction ran though her. Her knees shook under the table; her heart beat so fast it could jump out of her chest, and electricity seemed to course through her body.

When she felt Brittany slowly moving her lips against her own, all other sensations were forgotten. All except the wonderful tingles she felt, the softness of Brittany's lips and her taste. Santana tilted her chin for fuller contact and felt Brittany smile. A sharp breath pulled between them and then the blonde pulled gently away.

Brittany wore a beaming smile and her ears were just as rosy as her cheeks. Santana could feel her own mirroring smile.

"Was that all right, sweeting?" Brittany asked biting her lower lip and looking up at Santana through her lashes.

Santana breathed a contented laugh. "I really liked it," she responded staring all the while at the blonde's pink lips.

"I really liked it too." Brittany's smile shone as she leaned in and connected their lips once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Disclamer:** This is a work of fiction, set in a fictional world. And Brittana does not belong to me, unfortunately.

**Potage** - For those who wonder, was a common medieval dish in the category of thick soups, similar to a stew.

Upon the request of some friends, here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long but at least it wasn't a month. It's a bit shorter than usual but I hope everyone likes it.

Also want to say thanks for the amazing response to this story, you guys are so sweet and you make my day when you leave a review, it really means a lot :)

If you guys haven't noticed, I always mention food in this story and Britt loves to eat and it happens because I love food, so deal with it cause it will keep happening ;)

Also the story about the eastern warriors was actually inspired by the battles during the Muromachi and Sengoku period in Japan.

At last and not lest, a shout out to my lovely beta **_dance-tilyou'redead,_ **who helped me so much in this chapter. Thank you, D.

Okay, I'll stop rambling now. But please let me know what you think :D

Ducks.


End file.
